


You Talk Too Much

by WhisperingMagpie



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Popsicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingMagpie/pseuds/WhisperingMagpie
Summary: Loki gets more than he bargained for when attempting to seduce and currupt a handsome soldier





	You Talk Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> For MCU Kink Bingo  
> Square: Loki/Steve

 

Steve Rogers rounded the corner into the kitchen, nearly dripping with sweat after being outside. The only thing close to crime he’d come across on this ridiculously hot summer day was some kids egging a convertible. He set his shield on the kitchen counter and peeled off his jacket, groaning when it didn’t seem any cooler inside. He poured himself a cold glass of water from the fridge and turned to lean against the counter, glancing around for anyone to ask about the lack of air conditioning. He wasn’t entirely certain how the air cooling system worked, but it was one modern invention he was incredibly grateful for in the hotter months of the year. 

He nearly choked on his water when he caught sight of Loki sprawled on the recliner chair across the room with a small fan in one hand, and a popsicle in the other, looking entirely miserable. His hair was tied back, and he wore only a green tanktop and thin grey pants. The former villains lips were stained with the rather patriotic red, white and blue popsicle, and Steve watched for a moment as he sucked on the cold treat before taking a bite. Loki swallowed and then began sucking on the popsicle again, pink tongue catching the dripping juices. He raised an eyebrow in question, grinning when Steve looked away. 

“The cooling system is down. Stark is outside, working on repairs.” Loki commented around a mouthful of popsicle.

It still took some getting used to, seeing Loki around the Avengers compound, even though Thor claimed he was on their side now. 

“You reek, Captain Rogers,” Loki called out.

Steve blinked and sniffed at himself, and nodded, turning away swiftly and heading down the hall for a shower. 

Loki chuckled to himself and finished his popsicle, depositing the stick in the trash as he followed Steve at a distance. 

In the men’s shower rooms, Steve had shucked off his sweaty uniform, and was stuffing it down the laundry shoot. He fiddled with the water until he found a comfortable temperature, and started rinsing away the sweat. His mind began to wander, back to that popsicle Loki had been wrapping his lips around, wishing not only that he’d grabbed one for himself, but also, that he’d stuck around to watch longer.

Loki was pretty, for a guy. Or whatever gender it was that he preferred to call himself. He hadn’t witnessed it yet, but he’d heard stories in the traditional mythology, that the god Loki could shapeshift into any form, be it male or female, or even animal. 

Those sinful lips, seemingly innocent in their devouring of the popsicle were on Steve’s mind now. Was it possible that Loki had chosen the red, white and blue popsicle on purpose, or was that all there was? It seemed implausible that Tony would only stock one kind. 

He could see those soft lips in his mind. See his tongue slipping out to lick up sweet juices. A flash of white teeth when he broke off a bite of the popsicle. Steve’s trailed a soapy hand down to squeeze the base of his cock. His head tipped back against the wall of the shower stall, groaning. 

“Loki…”

\--

After waiting a few minutes, Loki quietly crept into the communal shower room. His clothing disappeared in a shimmer of green, and he paused, catching sight of Captain Rogers in a rather lustful display. He smirked, stalking closer to watch as the man fondled himself. He heard a single word moaned out more than once. 

“Why Captain, how scandalous. I always thought you were the picture of innocence and virtue, the way you talk about justice and truth, scolding people for cursing.”

Steve’s eyes flew open and he turned away to face the wall, hiding the erection he’d clearly been attending to. He seemed at a loss for words to defend himself, returning to bathing himself hurriedly. 

“Don’t stop on my account.”

Steve gasped as he felt Loki’s hand run down his spine, pulling at his hip until he turned back around.

“I heard you say my name. Do you fantasize about me, Rogers?”

Before he could respond, Loki dropped to his knees, swallowing down the entire length of his cock. Steve’s legs nearly buckled in shock, a sharply gasped out curse escaping. 

“Fuck!”

Loki chuckled low in his throat, bobbing his head a few times before pulling away to murmur as he licked at the tip. 

“What a filthy mouth you have, Steve.”

Strong hands wove into Loki’s hair, and gripped hard, Steve’s hips suddenly thrusting forward. Loki shuddered at having his mouth so forcefully filled.

“You talk to much. I preferred it when you called me Captain, ” Steve growled out, as he started pistoning his hips back and forth hard. Loki could barely let out a strangled whine, a mischevious glint in his eye. He knew if wanted to, he could stop this, but he didn’t. Oh sweet Norns, it felt nice having someone who came even close to a match for his strength. Someone who could rough him up by force alone. Steve’s rough voice made him squirm, praising him for what a good cocksucker he was. He hadn’t expected this at all from the outwardly kind and gentlemanly soldier.

'As you wish, Captain,' Loki's voice echoed in his head, and Steve glared down at him, giving an extra deep thrust that made the god gag.

“It's a nice change seeing you on your knees, Loki. You should try it more often,” Steve murmured. 

Loki could do little to reply, one hand squeezing Steve’s thigh where it rested for balance. 

Steve’s pace did not let up until he began to shudder, and at the last minute he pulled away, letting his cum splatter on Loki’s face, especially his open mouth. Loki blinked, dazed as he absently licked at his lips. 

Steve glanced away and sighed, his cock giving a halfhearted twitch. He wondered how fast he would get hard again if Loki kept licking at his delightful lips. When he looked down again, Loki was gone, disappeared completely from the room. 

He almost wondered if he’d imagined it, and he would have believed something like that, before he met the God of Mischief.


End file.
